


The Champion Club

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothels, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of the events of DA2, Hawke runs a high end brothel where most of his companions are employed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champion Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written awhile back for the kink meme. I'm posting it here because I've decided I want to do some more with it.

Welcome to the Champions Club, I do hope that you will enjoy your stay here. I am Hawke, the proprietor of this establishment and also the leader of many of our theme nights. 

I can tell this your first time and that you’re here for something special, and I can promise you that at the Champion we make all your dreams come true. Please allow me to show you around. 

This is our lounge and bar area, we allow drinking here but nowhere else in the establishment, it saves on having to clean wine stains out of the carpet we already have enough other stains to clean up after all!

Our lovely bar tender is Isabela; she’s a pirate who hails from Rivain as you can tell from her luscious skin tone. She sometimes fills in the role of one of our hosts but only on her terms. If you try to touch her and she doesn’t like it she will take off your hands, and I’ll bill you extra for the clean up. 

Over here we have my two favourite people in the world my tit brother Carver and my beloved sister Bethany. Carver serves as one of the bouncers and Bethany is our cook and occasional entertainment in the form of song. If you touch either of them I will be sure to cut your balls off and feed them to you whether you have balls or not. 

Now then other than Carver we have another bouncer here, don’t let her lovely looks fool you; her temper is as fiery as her hair. Aveline is the strongest person I know, so don’t think you can try to take her on, not if you want to make it out of here in one piece. A word of advice to you my friend; Aveline is sweet on Donnic one of our hosts, I would stay away from him if you value your life. Normally I would frown on such a thing but Donnic is more of a companion than a sexual host; he’s good for playing cards with and just having a manly time. 

Now let me introduce you to what you really came here for; our hosts. We have a number of hosts from different races and who cater to one or both sexes. You look like someone who wants only the best so I will introduce you to our top hosts. 

In the human variety, other than the lovely Isabela we have Anders and Sebastian both of whom are flexible with the gender of their partners. Anders doubles as our resident healer but he likes to light things up in the bedroom with a little magic. Sebastian will have you singing the Maker’s name all night long. He’s a naughty boy who needs someone to confess all his dirty sins to. 

Our three top elves all have very different specialties. Merrill is cute and chatty, she’s very curious and as a Dailish elf likes things a little wild. She’s also a mage and vines just happen to be her speciality. Tallis is a rogue of many talents and a devoted follower of the Qun. She balances the two out in imaginative ways that will definitely leaving you thoroughly satisfied and she is solely for men. The last of our elves is something of a special commodity; Fenris came to us from Tevinter and if you’re a mage then he’s the pick for you. Not only is he an amazing specimen but those lovely tattoos all over his body are an extra source of pleasure; careful though he bites.

I have saved the best for last though. Not only is he the only dwarf in the entire establishment but Varric is also the paragon of manliness. He and Bianca, his leading lady, will make sure to give you anything your heart could desire, it just may not always be in the way you would think of it. Because he is so special and in demand I let Varric pick his own customers for the night, and trust me even though he’s pricey a night with him is well worth it. 

Of course we have plenty of other hosts available to entertain you if you are not interested in any of our prize hosts. The Champion is here to transform all your desires in to reality in every way that we can.


End file.
